


The Big Reveal

by IrumatsuSymphony



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Just Sex, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrumatsuSymphony/pseuds/IrumatsuSymphony
Summary: Himiko and Tenko lure Kaede and Miu into the dining hall so they will finally fess up their feelings..on a bet.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 30





	The Big Reveal

There was no doubt about the fact that Kaede and Miu both had a growing crush on each other. Miu acted like a bitch for Kaede's attention, and the other sure as hell gave into it. 

The other students noticed this, too. The girls were head over heels for one another, and it was a pain trying to get them to admit it. Eventually, a plan was devised.

Miu had been told by Tenko that there was a robot that needed to be fixed in the dining hall. The inventor was eager to use her skillful talent, so she made her way to the dining hall right away.

Kaede, on the other hand, was told by Himiko there was some music she wanted her to go over and eventually play for her. Kaede hadn't played a new song in a while, so she was very excited for this.

The two girls were surprised that they ended up meeting each other in the room. It was for sure unexpected. They also took note that the supposed materials that would be waiting there for them weren't there at all. 

Then, there's a click on the other side. Someone had locked the door. The door could only be locked on the outside, which meant Miu and Kaede were not getting out by free will. 

"Seven minutes in heaven," comes Himiko's high pitched voice from the other side of the door.

Miu bangs on the door with her fist in response. "Hey, ya piece of slimy shit! Unlock the door!" She hears footsteps coming up behind her and looks over her shoulder. Kaede stands there with an amused smile.

"Guess you're stuck with me," she says with a soft laugh. "Not that I'm complainihg."

"Well I am," Miu exclaims as she turns around. "I'd rather drink my own piss than be stuck in a room with you!"

Kaede laughs again and puts her hands behind her back. "Maybe we could use this time to get to know each other better! What's your favorite color? What was the last movie that made you cry?" The pianist walks closer to Miu and leans up just a little. "Do you like kissing girls?"

Their faces were almost touching. Miu was sweating, her mind racing to come up with what to do or say. Without another thought, she grabs the girl's face and crashes her lips onto hers.

Kaede cooperates with Miu without hesitation, pinning her against the door by her wrists as they kiss. Kaede's lips were intoxicating and addictive to Miu. She just wanted more of her, she wanted her to touch every inch of her body. Miu was finally accepting that this is what she wanted for months.

She's snapped out of her thoughts as Kaede nips down on her bottom lip. Miu happily parts her lips, letting the other girls tongue snake inside. As their tongues touch, Miu lets out a moan. This makes Kaede pull away with a smirk. 

"Tell me exactly what you want," Kaede purrs, grazing her fingertips along Miu's chest, then roughly groping one of her breasts.

A squeal escapes Miu's lips as she shivers at Kaede's touch. "I- I want," Miu starts to reply. She takes a raggedy breath which makes Kaede grin. Kaede knew exactly what she was doing to this girl. Suddenly, the pianist had pulled away.

"Well, why should I give you what you want? You're very mean. I don't think you deserve it." Kaede says as she starts stepping back. There was a malicious look on her face. She was well aware that this was torture to Miu.

Miu looks exasperated. She couldn't believe Kaede was doing this to her. "What the fuck?! G- get back here, Bakamatsu- I mean, Kaede!"

"Using my real name," Kaede coos as she continues walking away. "How thoughtful of you. But you still aren't proving that you deserve it."

Miu looks like she could cry. "I'm sorry! I am so sorry, Kaede! I shoulda never said those things! I need you, please!" 

Hearing this makes Kaede blush. Miu was practically begging on her knees for the girl. And Kaede loved it. "Hmm, fine," she says, "I guess you've earned it."

Kaede walks back over to Miu and grabs her wrist tightly. Miu had become even more aroused by how rough the other was being. Kaede drags her over to one of the dining tables and then grabs her hips, shoving her onto the surface.

Miu had spread her legs wide open for Kaede. Kaede smiles then lifts the other girl's skirt up a bit, revealing her soaked underwear. "Hmm, someone's needy," Kaede giggles as she runs her finger along Miu's clothed slit. This earns her a gasp from the strawberry blonde. To Miu, that was the best feeling in the world. Better than what any man had done to her. Kaede giggles again then grabs the waistband of the underwear, pulling it down to Miu's feet. 

Kaede moves her hand back up to Miu's cunt, then starts to rub slow circles on her clit. Evidently this wasn't enough for Miu, because she had started thrusting up into the other's hand, silently pleading for more. She didn't want to take it slow, she wanted to have all Kaede could give. Kaede smiles and starts to rub faster, then after a moment, slows down again. 

"Please," Miu whimpers, still bucking her hips. "Please fill me." Her pleading voice was full of desperation. 

Kaede grins and finally slips a finger inside Miu's hole, pumping it ever so slightly. Miu whimpers again, and Kaede laughs, starting to pump her finger faster. A groan escapes Miu's lips as she tilts her head back. Kaede takes this opportunity to lean over and nip at Miu's neck, recieving a gasp from the other. Loving these noises, Kaede slips another finger in and starts to pump her digits faster than before. 

Miu had lay back fully on the table, spreading her legs even more to give Kaede more room to move her fingers. "Say my name," Kaede orders.

"K-Kaede.." Miu keeps her voice soft to encourage Kaede to be even tougher with her. And it works, because Kaede had decided to slip a third finger in and start moving them at an aggressive pace. "Kaede!" This time, Miu's voice was nearly a scream. This makes Kaede grin, proud of herself knowing she was the one making Miu sound like this.

Kaede pulls her fingers out, earning a whine from Miu. "W- what are you doing?!"

"You'll see!" Kaede drops down to her knees. Then, she grabs Miu's hips and pulls her closer to the edge of the table. Leaning up, she gets her face close to Miu's cunt.

Miu whimpers and squirms, anxious for Kaede to start touching her again. Kaede happy obliges and runs her tongue up along the other's slit. Miu lets out a cry, gripping the edge of the dining table. Kaede shoves her tongue inside Miu and rubs her clit and she starts to eat the other out, enjoying the many sounds this elicits from Miu.

Miu feels her legs start to shake. She tilts her head back and moans out a string of obscenities mixed with Kaede's name. After she had finally came, she lays back on the table, trying to catch her breath.

Kaede smiles and pulls away from Miu's cunt, licking her lips. Then she stands up and leans over the other, placing a few soft kisses on the strawberry blonde's neck, then on her lips. 

"Kaede," Miu breathes out, still panting a bit. "I...love you."

Kaede slides Miu's underwear back up then pulls down her skirt, smoothing it out. "I love you too," she replies with a loving smile, getting up onto the table with Miu and resting her head on her chest.

Suddenly, they hear the click from earlier again, and the door opens. Himiko is standing there with a grin on her face and 20$ in her hand. "Thanks, guys! You helped me win the bet! Now be quieter next time." She giggles and skips off.

Miu looks down, locking eyes with Kaede. "There will be a next time, right?"

Kaede smiles and nods. "Many next times! You're my girlfriend now, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> okay thatd all I can think of my brain died


End file.
